2009-10-24 - KB, Malmö, Sweden
On October 24, 2009 Dead by April played a show at KB in Malmö together with Adept and Marissa Burns Trey. Info KB (Kulturbolaget) is one of southern Sweden's most classic live stages, and it wasn't the first time that Dead by April played there. However, the show is a milestone to the extent that this is the first Dead by April gig performed as a quartet. Although he played with the band the day before, Pontus couldn't perform the show due to back problems. The injury itself must have been of the more serious battle since he also missed the next two gigs. This left the band in a tricky situation where Jimmie had to take care of all the vocals. Prior to Promise Me, ''Jimmie told the audience: : ''"As you can see, we are a man short today. Pontus back has unfortunately broke down and he can barely move. Not good. But you are willing to help me sing, right?" Jimmie sang more clean vocals than usual but decided on several occasions to scream the clean parts or hand over the responsibility to the audience. This is undeniably one of the more interesting performances in Dead by April's history. Set list #Trapped #Angels of Clarity #Promise Me #In My Arms #Erased #What Can I Say #Stronger #A Promise #I Made It #Losing You Song analysis All songs from the show is available in good quality. Trapped *Jimmie screamed the ending of pre-chorus 2. *It's hard to make out if Jimmie sang during the choruses. The vocal harmonies were very high in the mix. *Jimmie screamed the entire bridge. *Jimmie screamed the entire last double chorus. Angels of Clarity *There were no clean vocals at all during the song. The audience sang the choruses along with pre-recorded harmonies. Promise Me *Jimmie screamed the ending of pre-chorus 1 & 2. *Jimmie screamed "promise me to think of us", "promise me to look back at us" and "you enjoyed" in every chorus. *During the bridge Johan screamed all "promise me" and Jimmie screamed "I will be fine without you" and "once more in my life to see you". In My Arms *Jimmie sang all the verses clean but screamed the endings. *Jimmie sang almost all of chorus 1 & 2 clean, but screamed most parts of chorus 3. Erased *Except for parts of the verses, Jimmie and Johan screamed everything in the song. Rare though to hear Jimmie sing clean vocals in the verses. What Can I Say *Jimmie sang one line clean in each verse, and screamed the ending of verse 1. *Jimmie sang "this is who I am and I'm hurting you" and "no matter how strong my feelings are" in the choruses. Stronger *Jimmie sang pre-chorus 1 & 3 clean. *Jimmie didn't sing at all during the choruses except a few screams. A Promise *Jimmie screamed all the clean parts in the verses. *Jimmie didn't sign at all during chorus 1 & 2. *Jimmie screamed all of the bridge and chorus 3. I Made It *Jimmie sang half of verse 1 & 2 and screamed the endings. *Jimmie screamed all the choruses. *Jimmie sang "I saw you in me" and "I felt you near me" clean. Losing You *Jimmie didn't sang any clean vocals at all. All clean parts were given to the audience. *At the end of chorus 2 Johan tuned his guitar for a short while. Notes *For the first time ever, Pontus don't perform with Dead by April. Instead Dead by April plays as a quartet. *Jimmie takes care of all the vocals but screams most of the clean parts. It's safe to say that Jimmie is not feeling secure with his clean vocals. *Last time ever Jimmie sings the verse of In My Arms, What Can I Say and Erased. Photos These photos were taken by Samuel Bondesson. http://www.festivalphoto.se/pictures&concertID=12377&p=1#.U4YkLfl_s7s KB1.jpg KB2.jpg KB3.jpg KB4.jpg KB5.jpg KB6.jpg KB7.jpg KB8.jpg KB9.jpg KB10.jpg KB11.jpg KB12.jpg KB13.jpg KB14.jpg KB15.jpg KB16.jpg KB17.jpg KB18.jpg KB19.jpg KB20.jpg KB21.jpg KB22.jpg KB23.jpg KB24.jpg KB25.jpg KB26.jpg KB27.jpg KB28.jpg Sources